


CATCH

by ofreverentia



Series: INKTOBER 2019 [30]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Javier learned his lesson early on.





	CATCH

Javier learned his lesson early on. With Yuzuru there is always a catch and because of that he should have expected all this but for some reason he was so blind (with love) that now he regrets it for a second. Javier lets out a sigh and watches as Yuzuru is going through his wardrobe and creating different kind of piles. As he is looking at the items, he sees how one is slightly bigger and contains all his favourite shirts; comfortable and worn in. He swallows.

“Yuzu...what are you doing?” He dares to ask, while he has a very good idea about it. Yuzuru doesn’t even bother looking in his direction as he throws another favourite shirt of his on the bigger pile.

“You said we do spring cleaning in wardrobe. I am doing spring cleaning with Javi clothes too.” Javier takes a step closer, carefully avoiding another shirt hitting him right in the face.

“What do those pile mean?” He asks and that is when Yuzuru looks at him, a wicked grin on his face.

“Big pile, old and worn clothes, none have good color. We get rid of. Other pile are nice clothes, Javi never wears so we donate.” Javier finally let’s out the groan he has been holding.

“But those are my most comfortable shirts...you can’t get rid of them.” He points to a pile, which gets another shirt thrown on top by Yuzuru. 

“Javi wanted spring cleaning. We do it, stop whining.” Yes. With Yuzuru Hanyu there is always a catch.


End file.
